Crossing Borders
by Tooooomanyships
Summary: "Once in a while, people push onto something better. Something just beyond the pain of doing it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone else in." - Unknown. Can Caroline and Klaus be the one good thing the other needs? AU
1. Prologue: Cities are a lot like coins

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals **

* * *

_Prologe: Cities Are A Lot Like Coins _

* * *

Cities are a lot like coins, some are clean, and some are dirty. Some are worth more than others. And like all coins, all cities have two sides. In the particular city of New Orleans there's a side that's known as the "dark side" and it contains a blue-eyed man, who hasn't had the best cards dealt to him. And on the other side, the "wealthy side," is the green-eyed beauty, let's just say her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

You know when you stare at a really fucked up looking piece of art for a really long time and start to find it beautiful? That's an accurate way to describe Niklaus Mikaelson. One would say he's the tortured artist type but it really doesn't describe him, he's more of a tortured soul. He goes about thinking he's unloved, unwanted, that he's nothing but a monster of a man. Some come to wonder what happened to make such a beautiful man so horrendous, the face of an angel, with a mind no less evil than Satan's himself. But is it really evil? Or is he just trying to prevent further damage to his already shattered soul?

Sitting in the club owned by himself and two siblings Klaus has got a lot on his mind. He's thinking about Rebekah and the guy she's with, he looks shady, but then again everyone on this side of town looks shady. And then his mind wanders to Elijah; he cracks a bit of a smile thinking about his big brother. Niklaus refuses to admit, but he loves his brother, he admires his ability to stay so noble throughout their lives. Considering the fact that Niklaus is haunted so much by their past that most of his nights are spent sitting on the floor of his bedroom staring at the ceiling. Just wishing for the memories to go away.

She's beautiful. If she's anything she's beautiful, but yet she's so broken. She carries a lot of burdens; to her, carrying the weight of the world might be easier than what she's got going on. She's got a boyfriend, his name's Tyler. And honestly he wasn't always the way he is now; he really did cared at one point. But that was then and this is now. And right now as she does her best to cover up a bruise on her right cheek she quietly says to herself, " its okay Caroline, he won't do it again." But in the depths of her soul she knows it's not true. She wishes for it to be the last time, every time, but it never is.

As she walks out of her bathroom she freezes as she catches sight of her brother sitting on her bed. "Why do you let him do this to you Care?" he sighs. Tears start to well in her eyes as she looks at her brother; he's all she's had for a while now. She stares at her feet, not able to look at Matt's disappointed face. He senses he's not going to get an answer so he makes a move to exit her room, stopping only to give her a kiss on the forehead and whisper a simple goodnight. She remembers that night all those months ago when begged Matt not to confront Tyler, doing her absolute best to convince him that Tyler was not at fault. As she sits on the floor, head in her hands, she wonders if that was possibly one of her worst decisions of all time.

On opposite sides of the city two souls both lay to rest at 12:45 am, one not in the mood for the club scene, the other really not in the mood for studying. Both tired souls are looking out their window at 2:30 am; sleep refusing to take either of them. Both are wondering if there will ever be a time where their minds will be at peace. At 4:15 am both souls have silent tears running down their cheeks, cursing themselves and the world for all of their pain. And finally at 5:35 am both souls have been claimed by sleep but yet even in sleep, a time of peace, both souls are plagued with nightmares or their horrific lives.


	2. Chapter 1: Dance with me

**DISCLAIMER : I own nothing. Not the characters nor the show, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: shoutout to my beta klarolineendgame**

"When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone." – Tennessee Williams

Saturdays, oh how she used to loved them so. It used to be a day that meant she could spend the whole day with Tyler, laughing, playing, and bantering. Now it meant she _had _to spend the whole day with Tyler, cowering, frowning, and arguing. There was a time when he trusted her, when he treated her as if she was a princess, when he made her feel like she was worthy and loved. Now she feels pathetic. She feels pathetic because she's here holding on to a guy she thinks she once knew, a guy who takes away her happiness.

As she walks out into the kitchen she smiles at the sight of her brother, doing his absolute best to flip a pancake. He looks up and sadly smiles at her.

"Any plans for the day Care?" _Please say no, please say no, _running through his head.

She sighs and he knows what she's about to say.  
"Yeah, spending the day with Tyler."  
"You and I never hang out anymore Caroline, just one day with your big bro, please?" He says, saying anything he thought would get her away from the pathetic excuse of a man.  
_Tyler wouldn't exactly be okay with that, _she thinks before saying " We have some set plans already, but I promise you next week I'm all yours okay?"  
She glances at her phone, _Crap. _She was late.  
"I'll see you Matty, I love you," she says as she presses a brief kiss to her brother's cheek and sprints out the door.  
"I love you too Caroline, I wish you loved yourself as much I as did you," he said out loud wishing that she could have heard him.

_Maybe if I just lay here all day no one would notice, _Niklaus thought to himself. But that thought was quickly forgotten as his baby sister barges into his room.  
"Have you no manners Rebekah? Do you not understand the concept of knocking?"  
She scoffs. "Get out of bed Nik, it's already 2 in the afternoon. Elijah requires assistance going over some of the club's financials."  
It was his turn to scoff. "What is there to go over? That club isn't worth the effort we put into it, we barely make profit."  
"Niklaus Mikaelson that club keeps you in this apartment, and provides you with food and clothes as it does the rest of your siblings. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and go help our brother," she argues as she pulls his blankets off his bed.  
"_Half brother_. Father never let me forget that," he seethes. "But fine, I'll go," he says as he gets out of bed and moves into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Thirty or so minutes later he was sitting with Elijah going over numbers that couldn't mean less to him.  
"Niklaus are you even paying attention?"  
"This doesn't interest me," he said simply.  
Elijah, being the eldest was used to dealing with the drama of his younger siblings, _all three of them. _But even he could tell there was something different about Niklaus this morning.  
"What troubles you Niklaus? Rebekah says you were more cross with her than normal."  
"Rebekah should learn to mind her own damn business," Klaus spat angrily. Elijah stared at his brother for quite some time. "It's the dreams again isn't it? The nightmares have returned."  
Niklaus angrily stood up from his chair with such force that it flew back and hit the ground with a residing _thump.  
_"It doesn't matter what it is! It's my fucking problem. And you should follow my advice to Rebekah and mind your own damn business Elijah." He then continued to quietly rant to himself as he exited the building he so dreaded had to return to tonight.

"Caroline what time is it?" Tyler calmly asks his girlfriend.  
"I know I'm la-"  
"I asked you a fucking question Caroline, what time is it?" You could easily tell the little resolve he had was slipping away.  
"Two thirty," her voice barely above a whisper.  
"And what time are you suppose to be here by?"  
"Two."  
"Yeah exactly, fucking thirty minut- "  
"If you would just let me explain"  
"Did you just interrupt me? After being late?" he said glaring at her.  
"I'm sorry," she said already preparing herself for what was about to happen. Let's just say, last night was nothing compared to the half an hour Caroline was about to endure.

Niklaus sighed heavily as he buttoned up his dress shirt. He honestly hated running that poor excuse for a club. Yeah sure, they made enough for him and the rest of his siblings to get by, even the one who didn't work, but honestly it just sucked.  
Nik preferred quieter places as he enjoyed arts, and literature. He enjoyed being able to immerse himself in things so that for a little while he didn't have to remember what had happened to him. He didn't like sitting in the corner of a club, on the side of town filled with possibly the worst people in the entire state, in between his siblings thinking about all that had happened.

Usually he turned to drinking away his problems, that's what his father did. And the last thing Niklaus wanted to do was become the man he loathed the most. But he almost always ended up drunk and bloody.  
_You're already like him Niklaus. _It seemed as if his own subconscious was taunting him. He pushed his thoughts away and made it to the club to join his siblings.

"Hurry up Caroline I want to get to the club to meet Jeremy!"  
"I'm coming," she says as she rushes down the stairs.  
"You took too long. Keep it short next time," he said warningly.  
He ushered her into the car and sped down the highway, passing their normal Saturday night club, confusing her.  
"Aren't we going to the normal club?" her voice small.  
"Nah, Jere found this other club on the other side of town, he says it's pretty cool and asked me to come with him."  
"Oh, ok." She kept her responses small, doing her best not to upset him.  
_Oh my god, the other side of town. Doesn't he know what happens there. What kinds of people are there. Doesn't Tyler fucking even care?  
_She kept these thoughts all to herself all throughout the car ride. She wasn't even aware they had arrived until Tyler snapped his fingers and gestured for her to get out of the car. She took a deep breath before getting out, reading the sign to herself and taking in her surroundings.  
_E.N.R.K.M. _Interesting.

Hours later two lone miserable souls sat in the same club. One couldn't leave because she rather not add on to her list of injuries and the other, well he partially owned the place. One of the souls caught sight of the other, acknowledging them, studying them

He had noticed her when she first walked in, her arm being squeezed by the man she was with. He could easily tell she was uncomfortable, he could also easily tell she wasn't from this side. He watched as her companion, so to speak, pointed to a chair and by the looks of it said something rather harsh. He wanted to go over there and smack him upside the head and tell him that's no way to speak to a lady. But it wasn't his place, so he watched as she sipped at water. And he watched as she watched her man dance with other girls, not even giving her the time of day. He thought for a while about making his way over to her.

"You're going to creep her out you know," stated Rebekah.  
"Creep who out?"  
"The blonde you've been staring at since she walked in."  
"I wasn't staring, I was merely admiring the view," he said with a smirk.  
Klaus had a bit of a reputation as a womanizer, he had learnt a while ago nights in his own bed usually ended up in no sleep so he decided sex and no sleep was better than no satisfaction at all. But there was something about that girl, and the way she stared at her boyfriend, more disappointed than sad.  
"Nik stop it, she's going to notice you."  
"Well who wouldn't notice me dear sister, I'm the best looking person in this room," he stated rather confidently even though he thought differently, in his mind that girl was definitely the best looking person on this side of the tracks. He finally decided after a few moments of more staring, that he was going to go over there.

As he took the seat beside her he noticed a few things, the bruises on her cheek that she tried to cover up. _Ah but you can't hide a bruise from me, I perfected the art. _The nail marks on her arms, it made him want to help her, and for Niklaus that was a rare thing.  
He cleared his throat to get her attention, and succeeded.  
"Oh, um hi, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she said easily embarrassed.  
"It's alright love, I was wondering if I could trouble you for a dance?"  
"No, its okay, I'm here with my boyfriend," she stated matter-of-factly.  
"You mean the one dancing over there between, what is that, three girls?" Her face instantly paled. "It's obvious he doesn't care for you love, now I shall ask once more, would you like to dance?"  
"You don't know anything about him! Or me! And stop calling me love, go ask someone else to dance."

"You know _love_ you shouldn't yell at people trying to be nice to you," he said sternly.  
"I never asked you to be."  
"Ah but one day you will, one day you'll tire of him love, you'll see. And if by chance you need someone to swoop in and pick up the pieces I'll be here," he said like it was the most sure thing in the world.  
"I don't even know you why would I run to you."  
"Because you're intrigued by me, maybe you want to get to know me," he said with a grin as he got up. "I'll be seeing you love."  
"Don't count on it."  
"Oh but I will, you deserve so much more than him and I can be everything you need." And with that Nik turned on his heel, and walked back to his siblings. Normally, he would just peruse sex because honestly he never wanted anything else. But there's something else about that one, she's fiery and has a story. One he is very willing to listen too.

Caroline sighed. _What the actual fuck just happened? Who the hell was that? I'm just glad Tyler didn't see that. Well he's too busy doing body shots or whatever off that girl. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do deserve better. _Then as Caroline recalled some of the things from her past she sighed. _Or maybe I'm just getting what I deserve. _


	3. Chapter 2: No one will ever love you

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

"You're beautiful but you're empty. No one could ever die for you." – Le Petit Prince

Time seemed to moving at a slower pace in the club. Both Niklaus and Caroline wished nothing more than to be able to depart. However she could not leave without Tyler seeing as he was her ride, and well he did not want to leave knowing she was still here.

"Still here Nik? Shouldn't you have left by now with some pretty girl to satisfy your needs." Klaus' brother teased.

"Shut it Kol. Why are you even here?"

"The K in _E.N.R.K.M._ does stand for Kol you know, I feel as if I have the right to be here."

"Well if you feel so entitled to come to the club you can share in the responsibility of maintaining it little brother."

"You know you're no fun Nik. But seriously, why are you still here? Even I know you hate this place. You always leave as soon as you can, with or without company."

Klaus said nothing; instead he just simply nodded in the direction of the blonde beauty that seem to plague his mind for the last few hours. Kol glanced at the girl the back to Nik, a mocking feature already beginning to form on his face.

"Oh I see, got a slight infatuation there brother? Her attention seems to be gained by something else though."

"She's with her boyfriend."

"Ah I see, then why is she of interest to you?"

"He's a dick. She deserves better." He stated very matter-of-factly.  
"And you're better? Hate to break it to you brother, but when it comes to women you yourself are possibly the biggest dick on the planet." Kol mocked.  
"I've never hit a woman." Klaus said softly, and that's when Kol understood. He had a fairly decent idea of what was going through his big brothers head at the moment and decided it best to just leave him be. He bid farewell to Niklaus and set off to find either a pretty girl, or one of his two remaining siblings.

Niklaus was never one for opening up but sometimes talking to Kol was easy. He didn't overreact like Rebekah, nor did he under react like Elijah. Granted, he would almost never go to Kol for advice, the kid was anything but wise, that job was solely for Elijah. But whenever he just wanted to get something out he found Kol was the easiest to talk to. Nik loves his little brother, he would never regret anything he did to protect him.

Caroline spent most of the night sighing and watching Tyler dance with girl after girl. She knew the man from earlier was watching her, she could feel the intensity of his stare. She glanced over in his direction and saw him speaking to another man she could tell something was troubling him. She watched as the other man walked away leaving him alone, she could tell he was thinking. Suddenly he turned and stared right back at her, ocean blue meeting icy blue and it was as if neither could see anything else. _He has such sad eyes, sad but beautiful. _She thought to herself.

Tyler almost falling into her lap snapped her out of her thoughts. "Let's go." He slurred.

"Are you sure you should be driving Tyler?"

"Hey don't fucking question me okay? I can drive." He said harshly as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside towards his car.

Niklaus had witnessed their encounter and had to fight every desire to just go up to them and punch that sorry excuse for a man in the face. No one should ever lay a rough hand on a woman ever, nor should he speak to her that harshly. He found that he couldn't keep his temper at bay, _what is it about her that gets to me so easily? I barely know the poor girl. _He thought to himself. _Maybe fresh air would be best. _He decided his siblings could hold down the fort tonight as he grabbed his coat and headed for the back door with no intention of returning for the night.

"Stop being such a bitch Caroline." Tyler yelled as he pushed her against the side of the club and made more attempts to remove her clothing.

"Tyler please- no." She sobbed knowing what he had on his mind. She body was screaming in pain as his nails kept digging into her skin in an effort to get her out of her dress.

"Tyler please- stop." She begged. But it was to no avail; if anything all it did was make him try harder to fuck her against the dirty club wall. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What in the name of god are you doing to her?" said the angry English accent she recognized from the club.

"That is none of your fucking business." Tyler spat as he drunkenly tried to escape Klaus' hold on him. "Let go of me dick."

"You're here trying to take advantage of a lady and I'm the dick? I'm sorry lad but you must have some things confused."

"She's my _girlfriend_ I wasn't taking advantage of her we were just having fun, isn't that right Caroline?" He said as he looked at Caroline warningly.

"It's true." She said quietly. "Can you please let him go, he wasn't doing anything wrong."

Klaus seemed to soften at her words. He knew she was afraid, he could hear it in her voice. He let the boy go and he saw the flash of relief on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a worried expression. He felt for her, he truly did. He hated having to think about any pain she might be caused at the hands of this delinquent. He sighed heavily and mustered up all the niceness her had.

"My apologies mate, I seemed to have misunderstood the situation and acted a bit prematurely. I do hope you choose to return to my club again." The latter part of the statement directed toward Caroline.

Neither Caroline nor Tyler responded to his words. They got into Tyler's car and drove away. He honestly hoped that his actions tonight hadn't gotten her into more trouble; he just couldn't stand back and let him take advantage of her in the most unfathomable way. _How could anyone treat a woman like that? Did the boy have no fucking manners? Even I was raised by a monster and know how to treat a woman. _He sighed to himself and hoped that she would be okay and that he would be able to see her again. _Caroline was it? It's fitting, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _A small smile graced his lips quickly before it returned to a frown. _I will save her, even if it is my last act. _

"What the fuck was that Caroline?" Tyler asked as soon as they arrived home.

"I honestly don't know, I've never seen that man in my life." She lied.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME." With all the anger and alcohol rushing through his veins he couldn't help but inflict pain on the being in front of him. Her screams numb to his ears by now.

"All you do is fucking lie to me Caroline. You are worthless and pathetic. No one could ever love you Caroline." He said as he continued to inflict beatings upon beatings onto her fragile body.

Caroline knew it was a bad idea but she needed to go home, she couldn't stay here and lay next to the man who had caused her so much pain. Her body ached in more ways than one. Let's just say Tyler finished what he started outside of the club on a very unwilling Caroline. She was covered in bruises, even more so than normal. She knew many of them would not be easy to cover up, she sighed as she realized she would have to take more days off school. As she got dressed quietly and grabbed what little she had brought she couldn't help but think about the man at the club and how willing he was to protect her. _He would have done it for anyone in need. _Her subconscious told her, and she supposed it was right. She sighed and quietly left the Lockwood residence, hopefully for the last time.

As she walked home she began to cry, a little from the pain, a little from the events themselves. By the time she reached her home she was fully sobbing, easily waking her older brother.

"Care, what happened?" Concern laced in his voice as he embraced her.

"I just want it all to stop Matt." She sobbed.

"What to stop Care? Tyler?"

"The pain, I want it all to stop."

"It'll be okay Caroline, everything is going to be okay." He soothed as he kissed her head. But in all honesty he didn't know if everything would be okay, it would only get better if Caroline decided to leave Tyler. He had on many occasions tried to beat the living daylights out of the dick, but Caroline stopped him every time professing love for him.

"He doesn't deserve you Caroline." He whispered into her hair.

"Are you sure I'm not just getting what I deserve? I mean what if this is about me paying for happened to mo-"

"That was never your fault Care. Listen to me, nothing that has happened is your fault." He cut her off.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong Care?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No I guess not."

"Then believe me when I say he doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone who can treat you like you are the best thing in the world. Because you truly are Caroline. You my baby sister are the strongest person I know. Anyone who has you in their life should consider themselves lucky."

"I'm not strong Matty."

"You're stronger than you'll ever know Caroline." He said as he hugged her tight. "Now get to bed. We shall talk more in the morning okay?" He said as he kissed her forehead and made is way to his room.

_ Maybe I do deserve more. _She thought as she walked to her room, ready to sleep away the pain.

_"You are nothing to me boy, you aren't even a true member of this family." His fathered screamed as he hit Niklaus time after time. "You are nothing but an outcast Niklaus! No one will ever love you." _

Niklaus shot up in bed and wiped his face of all the dripping sweat. He spent a few minutes trying to calm his heart rate. But for once, instead of the memory of the dreams events plaguing his brain all he could think about was Caroline. He hoped that she didn't endure anything half as bad as he did. However, by the looks of the bruise he saw he knew that hope was short lived.

_I want to protect her. She deserves to be protected. _He thought as he laid his head back down

**A/N : Please review guys! Means a lot to me if you do. Im open to ideas, criticism, anything really!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tragically beautiful

AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: Another chapter and I still own nothing, how fun.

* * *

"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again." – Stephen King

Niklaus smiled to himself as he wandered through the New Orleans Museum of Art. Most of his life art was his escape, it was a way to relinquish his pain and focus on something else. Ever since he was 10 years old and Elijah got him his first paint set for Christmas he never stopped. He wandered for a bit more until his eyes focused on a true beauty, possibly the most beautiful thing in the entire museum. _Caroline._ A smiled instantly formed on his face, but quickly reverted to a scowl when he noticed she wasn't alone. _At least it isn't the same bloke from last week, but who the fuck is that? _

"You know Care, when I said hang out I thought we would be doing something fun like a movie. Not a museum." Matt said even though you can tell he was enjoying being dragged around by his sister. He was just glad to have her around and away from Tyler.

"Come on Matty, I think museums are fun. Everything's so pretty, and you can learn so much. Plus you're smiling I know you're having fun!" She giggled as she dragged him by his hand through the many exhibits. Stopping at a few artifacts and paintings here and there.

"This one is nice-ish I guess." He said awkwardly while scratching his neck, he really wasn't even sure what this painting was supposed to be. "Hey how bout I get us some coffee, I can use some right about now."

"Yeah I can go for some, can you get me a van-"

"Vanilla bean with 2 pumps of raspberry yeah I know. Ill be quick." He chuckled as he walked off to find a Starbucks.

Caroline smiled to herself and she thought about how great this week has been, she's caught up with most of her schoolwork online, she's been getting to spend some time with Matt, who honestly is the best big brother. And best of all, she hasn't seen Tyler since she walked out on him that night. She's been ignoring all his attempts of contact, even letting Matt threaten him when he came to their house. _Things are just really good right now. _She thought as she sighed contently.

* * *

_Now is a good as time as ever to make contact Niklaus go on. _He thought to himself as he watched Caroline's companion leave. _I can do this; she's just like any other girl. _He took a deep breath, and then began to move towards her. He quietly moved next to her until they were almost brushing against each other.

"It's called Woman in an Armchair." He said smoothly, causing her to jump.

"Oh my god you scared me." She said as she slapped his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a public museum love, and I enjoy the arts. What brings you here?"

"I also enjoy art, I mean I don't know much about it, but I want to learn, plus its all so beautiful." She said as she continued to stare at the painting.

"It is very beautiful indeed." He said looking only at her. "Here alone?"

"No, bonding time with my big brother. Although he doesn't quite enjoy it, but it's nice knowing he's around." He was instantly relieved with the knowledge that the man was her brother.

"Ah, I know how you feel. I have 3 siblings none of them like art, but they're willing to accompany me here once in a while."

"Well maybe you should accompany me once in a while, Matt is always so unwilling." She said jokingly.

"I would love to, and I could teach you everything you need to know." He said seriously.

"Well- uh since were here now you can tell me about this painting." She said, instantly flustered by his comment.

"Well Woman in an Armchair is a Picasso piece, though its not as famous as most of his paintings I think its outstandingly beautiful. However it is undoubtedly not the most beautiful piece of art in here." He said smirking.

"Can you show me it?" She said intrigued.

"I think I have a picture of it." He said pulling out his phone, holding it in front of him. Trying to make it look as if he was flipping through it he took a quick picture of her. "Here it is." He said showing her.

"That's a picture of me."

"Yes it is."

"That you just took."

"That I did."

"Why?"

"Because you are undoubtedly the most beautiful thing in this entire museum."

"Uh- Here's your coffee Caroline." Matt said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks Matt, this is my friend um-" _Holy fuck I don't even know his fucking name! _She thought to herself.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you." Nik said politely as he stuck his hand.

"I'm Matt, Caroline's brother. She's never mentioned you before." Matt said becoming instantly protective, shaking Klaus' hand a bit too tight.

"I've only just met her last week, she was at my club. We talked a bit, and I saw her here."

" Your club?" Caroline asked, cutting in.

" Yes, I am the N in _E.N.R.K.M._" Klaus said smoothly.

"I've heard things about that club, you and your siblings have quite the reputation for getting into trouble. Mostly you." Matt said.

"We've done our fair share of wrong yes, however I can tell you that we are a lot better than that young man you let your sister go out with." Niklaus spat angrily. He didn't like it when people spoke of him and his siblings in a wrong way. Yes they got into trouble but it was usually for family honor. He would do anything to protect them.

"That had nothing to do with Matt! I told you that it didn't concern you." Caroline yelled coming to her brother's defense.

"Well I'm sorry love, but you see I have a little sister and if any man were to lay a hand on her I would make sure he never lived to see another day. That is what older brothers are supposed to do." The latter part of the statement directed to Matt.

"You don't think I tried to protect her!" Matt yelled.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough. If she was under my care I would make sure no harm ever came to her." Nik yelled back.

"Excuse me Sirs, need I remind you this is a museum. If you can not lower your volume, I will have to ask you to leave." A security guard said.

"We're leaving." Matt said as he grabbed Caroline by the hand pulling her out the museum. All she could think about though was what Niklaus said. "_If she was under my care I would make sure no harm ever came to her." Maybe that's why he came to my aid the night of the club. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by almost falling down the stairs of the museum. She looked over her shoulder and she could still see him. He looked so sad, yet so beautiful. _I wonder what Matt meant by him getting into trouble, how can someone so beautiful do any harm. _

* * *

He sighed and ran his hand through he neatly combed curls. _Damn it Niklaus, you fucked something up again. Can't you do anything right. _His father's words ran through his mind. _Guess not, looks like I just blew the one chance I might've had. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Hours later Niklaus found himself in what he decided was his "studio." Sure it was just the extra room in his really crappy shoebox of an apartment but it worked for him. The lighting was always right, it was always quiet. It was the one room in this place where he felt completely at peace with himself. As he sat on the floor, back braced against the wall he sketched, and sketched and sketched into his well-worn sketchbook. Until finally something began taking shape, as he shaded and smudged and erased and redrew a face began to form. A face belonging to the one who has plagued his mind since last week. _I guess this is as close as I'll ever get to you, huh love? _ He thought as he sighed.

* * *

Caroline sat in the middle of her bed flipping through her AP Psychology textbook. She tried to focus on what was in front of her but all she could think about was Niklaus. He said with such confidence that he would've been able to protect her. But the thing is he didn't know. He had a fair idea about what was going on with her and Tyler, but that was only the beginning. He didn't know that she needed saving from herself just as much as she did form the outside world. As Caroline opened up her laptop, her intention was to type up her upcoming paper, she found her self typing his name into Google. And she hit enter she was surprised by all the things that popped up. She began to read…

_"Esther and Mikael Mikaelson found dead leaving behind 4 children…"_

_ "Niklaus Mikaelson primary suspect in murder of his parents…"_

_ "New club opens up, intended to be big success…"_

_ "Assault..."_

_ "Battery…"_

She took a chance and clicked on the first link, and instantly regretted it. She found herself face to face with pictures of two bloody bodies that looked terribly mutilated. There was blood fucking everywhere. Caroline felt sick, she could feel the bile rising in her throat, she slammed her laptop shut. _That can't be true, it just can't. He looked too innocent to kill anyone. How is anyone capable of killing his or her parents? I don't believe he did it, I just can't. No one person could ever do that. He looked too sad to ever be a killer. _Caroline sighed to herself. _What about all the other articles Caroline? Is he innocent there too? _Her subconscious mocked.

_No, but people change. If Tyler can go from good to bad, then Niklaus can go from bad to good. He seemed like all he needed was for someone to love him, and if anyone who knows that feeling it's me._

* * *

**AN: Guys guys guys! Review please! It means tons to me. I love you guys. **


	5. Chapter 4: I fancy you

**Disclaimer: Guess who still owns nothing, yeah me!**

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. School is hectic. **

* * *

"Solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being who knows when he is alone." – Octavio Paz

It was risky and she knew it, but Caroline had to see if he would be here. After much persuasion she had convinced Matt to let her have a night to herself this Saturday to try out a club or two. He had insisted that he come with, but she told him he would only make it harder for her to meet new people. But it was obvious she didn't want to meet new people. If she did why would she be standing outside of his club contemplating whether to go in or not?

* * *

_God fucking damn. Where the bloody hell is my tie? _Niklaus sighed as his phone beeped alerting him of a new message. _Hurry up Nik, you're late, we've already opened the club. _He sighed again and decided to forgo his tie as he undid the top button of his dress shirt. _Guess we're going to be casually dressed and fashionably late. _As he grabbed his necessities and rushed out the door his mind couldn't help but to wonder about the blonde who had appeared in the club those two weeks ago and hasn't really left his mind yet.

* * *

As Nik pulled up to the front of the club he had to do a double take because he could've sworn that he saw her, just standing there. But wait what the fuck that is her just standing there. _Maybe being late isn't so bad. But what's she doing here, this side of town is dangerous and she's alone. _As he quickly got out of his car and wandered up to her he could start to feel the blood rushing just that little bit faster, he could hear his own heartbeat.

"Caroline." He breathed.

"Niklaus." He cringed at the name.

"I'd much prefer Klaus, love. What brings you here?"

"I-uh was just- thinking about coming here- I guess I wanted to- I don't know talk I guess." She stammered and blushed a bit. It made him smile.

"I'd love to talk, would you like to go inside?" He could tell by her face that she didn't really want to. Considering her last encounter here he wasn't sure that he wanted to take her inside. "On second thought, want to go for a drive?"

"To where?"

"A little place I know of, it's quiet and generally very nice."

"I don't know." He could tell she was wary of his intentions.

"I wouldn't do anything to dishonor you Caroline, you suggested talking and I plan on just talking. If you still want to that is."

"Okay. I trust you." He could tell she meant it, and he was going to do his best to make sure she didn't regret it.

"Well come on then." He gestured to his car and started walking, stopping to open the door for her and smiled at her reassuringly when she got in. He briskly walked to the driver's side and got in. As he started the ignition and pulled off he couldn't help but feel that the silence was a bit awkward, so he turned on the radio. As soft jazz began to fill the car, he smiled as she began to hum.

"Familiar with the song, love?"

"A bit, my dad used to listen to jazz a lot when I was younger." _Used to. _That was the only part of the sentence that stuck with him.

"Does he not listen to jazz anymore." Something deep within in him knew that's not why she used the term used to, but he wanted to know for sure. And after at least a minute of silence he got his answer.

"He and my mother died a few years ago." She said in a voice so small he could barely hear her over the music.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Even though his parents too had passed away he was sure that her loss was greater than his and he didn't want to push her on the subject. He was relieved to see that they were finally at their destination. "We're here."

It wasn't much; it was this open field that he found a while ago. He came here often because it was the perfect place to draw or paint. The scenery was beautiful even in the dark; there were hundreds of flowers and some trees. The moonlight shined perfectly on the area. It was perfect and unscathed. _Just like her. _He thought. _But nothing like me. _He got out of the car and quickly went to open her door.

"Well this is it." He said as he gestured to the opening.

"It's beautiful. What side of town are we on?"

"A little bit of both I believe."

"What's your side like? I mean you don't seem any different from me."

"It's dangerous, and filled with lots of bad people. You shouldn't be on that side alone you know, something could've happened to you. And on the contrary love, we are very different."

"Are _you_ dangerous?" She asked in a small voice, he could tell he had frightened her, but honestly it was never his intention.

"Caroline listen to me very closely. I will never hurt you. Ever okay?" And he sighed as he said the last part a bit to himself. "And I'd do my best to protect you."

She heard him.

"Why? Why would you protect me? You don't know me? Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Because I don't deserve it." She mumbled.

"I believe you do sweetheart. You shouldn't have to fend for yourself."

"I've fended for myself pretty well okay? I don't need your help."

"That bruise I saw on your cheek when we first met suggest otherwise sweetheart." He could tell he struck a nerve, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. _Fucking damn I didn't mean to make her cry. Way to fucking go Niklaus, always fucking something up. _"Caroline I'm so-"

"Shut up. You think you know what's been going on but you don't okay? And you were only fucking helping me out of pity because you think my fucking boyfriend beat me up." She said as she cried.

"That's not why."

"Then why? Why fucking me?"

"I fancy you."

"What?"

"I fancy you, and I've really never felt this way for anyone before. So bear with me if I'm not approaching this the right way."

"You've never been in a relationship?"

"Well once, but she cheated on me with my brother. It was a while ago, and it really didn't count, she was only using me to get to him." _What why did I just tell her that, I never tell anyone about that._

"You've never been in love?"

"I can honestly say I am very unfamiliar with the emotion."

"I am too." She sighed. "I forgot what it felt like to be loved." She said quietly.

"I don't think I've ever known what it feels like to be loved." He admitted solemnly.

She took a deep breath. _Look at him Caroline, is that the face of a killer? You can't say you don't like him. He's been nothing but sincere and honest with you. You want to give him a chance you know you do. Look past the articles and just go for it. _

"I like you." She said softly touching his arm.

"I like you too." He said just as soft, smiling at her sadly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you live on this side? I've been in your club; it seems to be doing pretty well. Well enough for you to be living on the nicer side." She mumbled the latter part of the statement.

"Well, I'm sure if I was the only one owning the club then I would be living on that side. It's a lot closer to the museums and is nicer." He chuckled "But that one club provides for four people. E.N.R.K.M stands for, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Kol Mikaelson. 'Bekah, 'Lijah and I own the club, and we use the money to upkeep ourselves and our little brother Kol, as well as pay for his college tuition."

"That's nice, it must be nice coming from a big family."

"My siblings are pains in my ass, but I love them. I wouldn't be anything without them." _Well maybe I'd be dead._

"That's how I feel about Matt." She giggled, and he thought he could listen to her giggled forever. It was the sweetest sound to ever grace his ears.

"Caroline." He said as he looked at her with utter adoration.

"Yeah?"

"Have dinner with me next Friday, please?"

She thought about it for a moment. _I have no good reasons to say no. So why the fuck not? I should be able to do something for me once in a while. I want to do this._

"Yes."

Niklaus grinned, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't stop grinning until next Friday.

* * *

**AN: Review for me guysssss. It'll make me happy. Since I'm off I'll try to update within the week. I love you guys. Have a great holiday! Maybe I'll throw in something festive for the next chapter ( I'm thinking mistletoe, you feel me?) **


	6. Chapter 5: Thank you

**AN: It's a bit long, i apologize. But it's filled with cuteness!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own holiday spirit.**

* * *

"If you're always looking for reasons not to be with somebody, well you'll always find them, then I guess at some point you should let go, and give your heart what it deserves." – One Tree Hill

* * *

Caroline smiled as she made it to her last class of the day; she had finally actually made it back to her college campus this week and went to all her classes. But you see Caroline's smile is a bit different today, its bigger, its brighter, its all around happier. Mostly because today is Friday, and Friday means a date with Niklaus Mikaelson. As Caroline slipped into her preferred seat in the middle of the lecture hall she couldn't help but to think about what tonight would be like, she knows it'll be amazing. Something about him seemed like he either did it big or didn't do it at all.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Stefan Salvatore asked as he slid into the seat next to her.

Stefan was her best friend; she loved him almost as much as she loved Matt. He was always there for her and was generally one of the sweetest people she's ever met.

"Well if you must know, I have a date tonight." Caroline replied smiling.

"It's not with Ty-"

"No no no no, of course not. It's with a guy I met about three weeks ago." Stefan sighed in relief, he like Matt, had tried numerous times to get Caroline to agree to letting him kick the fucker's ass but she always said no.

"Glad to hear, does this mystery man have a name." He whispered as their professor entered the room and began teaching the lesson.

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"The club owner?"

"You know him?"

"I know of him, I don't know Caroline I haven't heard great things about him." She sighed.

"I know Stefan, it's just he's so sweet to me. And he seems nice; you can't judge someone off of what you hear. You of all people should know that, have you heard the things people say about your brother?"

"Yes and what they say is mostly true. My brother is a gigantic asshole." Stefan said angrily. Caroline knew the Damon issue was a sore spot for Stefan after what had happened to the two over the summer.

"You two still haven't spoken to each other?" She asked softly.

"There's nothing to say, I loved a girl, and I thought the girl loved me. I went away for the summer and she dumps me for my brother." He recited bitterly.

"Hey, its okay. You deserved so much better than her away Stefan." He looked at her solemnly. "No I'm serious! Elena was so fucking boring, and she was always playing with you and Damon you deserve so much better."

"Miss Forbes, Mr. Salvatore if you would be as so kind as to continue your discussion in an area where children aren't trying to learn thank you." Their Professor said loudly from the front of the room.

Caroline and Stefan shared a look as they gathered their things and headed out the classroom onto the campus.

"Well look what you did, got us kicked out of class. Again." Stefan said teasingly.

"Me? It's all you! You started the conversation." She laughed as they sat down on some grass.

"Ah well he teaches straight from the textbook anyway, ill just read whatever he was saying tonight. So what about this date of yours?"

"What about it?"

"Well where are you going? Do I need to have a man to man talk with this guy about what time he should be bringing you home?" Stefan joked.

"Oh my god I don't know where we're going. What am I going to wear?" _Way to go Caroline, these are things you normally ask when you get asked out. Oh my god, what if I under dress? What if I over dress? This is going to be a disaster. _Stefan could easily see his best friend was freaking out.

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean to spark a panic attack."

"This is no time for jokes Stef, what am I going to wear!?"

"Whatever you pick out to wear will be fine. You're Caroline Forbes, you can do anything and make it amazing."

"Is sweet talking your way of apologizing for getting us kicked out of class?" She smiled at him and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Come on I'll walk you home." He said as he stood, and helped her up as well.

* * *

Elijah stood at the doorframe of his little brother's bedroom and watched him pace and sort through his closet at least 3 times already.

"Niklaus, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm building a bloody tree house, what does it look like I'm doing? And seriously does no one in this family knock?"

"We have keys, knocking when you have keys is illogical and time consuming. Why is your clothes scattered throughout your room as if you were a teenage girl?" Elijah asked as he picked up a tie from the floor and began folding it.

"I can't find my black dress shirt."

"You have at least 6 black dress shirts laying about the room, Niklaus." Elijah stated confused.

"Yes but I like this one the most."

"Why? And why are you getting all dressed up for the club, we do this weekly."

"Why must you always question my decisions, and I will not be attending the club tonight."

"And why is that?"

"If you must know, I have a date tonight."

"You have an actual date, with an actual woman." Elijah cracked a smile. "Niklaus are you trying too woo someone?" He asked a bit mockingly.

"Seriously Elijah? I expect mockery from Kol, and even Rebekah. But not you."

"I'm sorry brother, I've just never seen you act this way, it's almost as if you're nervous."

"Get out, Elijah."

"As you wish, have a good time Niklaus." He said as he departed.

"Got to get new fucking locks." Klaus murmured to himself as he heard his front door close.

* * *

"Okay why exactly am I picking you up and dropping you off at the club?" Stefan asked as Caroline slid into the passenger seat of his car.

"Well, because I didn't tell Matt I was going on a date, I told him me and you were hanging out." Caroline admitted shyly.

"Seriously Care? Why? He's your brother, you tell him everything."

"Because he doesn't like Klaus."

"Why didn't you just give him the same speech you gave me about not judging from what you hear."

"Because he's judging from when he met him like 2 weeks ago." Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"They met?"

"Yeah the day I dragged Matt to the museum, he was there and arguments ensued yadda yadda, lets move on. I don't want to be late and I really want to go, please Stefan?" Caroline asked. He sighed as he began to drive. Caroline was the closest thing he had to a sister, they had been best friends forever and he honestly thought there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

* * *

Niklaus shoved his hands in his pockets as he awaited the arrival of Caroline. He was becoming increasingly impatient as time progressed.

"Elijah tells me you have a date."

"Seriously does no one in this family respect my privacy?"

"Relax Nik, I think it's cute that you're finally trying to woo a girl." Rebekah said sincerely.

"Thanks 'Bekah" He said giving her a small smile. "I hope this goes along well, I actually really do like this girl." He admitted.

"What's her name?"

"Caroline."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Marcel's restaurant for dinner, then if she's up for it a drive in movie." He saw her cringe at the name and immediately felt bad. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, I've moved on. Looks as though your date has arrived." She said as a car containing a blonde beauty and a brown haired man pulled up. "Ill see you tomorrow." She said as she gave the girl in the car a once over before entering the club.

* * *

"Call me if anything." Stefan said as Caroline began to exit his car.

"I will and thanks for this, consider you getting us kicked out of class forgiven." She said as she smirked and got out the car.

Stefan chuckled to himself as he waved goodbye and drove off.

* * *

He couldn't help but to feel jealous of the man who just drove off. _Who was that? _The way they laughed together and how she looked as though she was generally comfortable with that man. But when he saw her, like really saw her, he had nothing else on his mind. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way over to her.

"You look ravishing." He said as he leaned in close to her so only she could hear. She instantly blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said as she took in the way he was dressed. Gray tie, black dressed shit that clung to his chest perfectly, gray dinner jacket and gray slacks. She was really glad she had gone with the black dress tonight.

"Shall we?" he said as he offered her his arm, she took and they made their way to his car. He, like before, opened her door for her and smiled at her adoringly, quickly rushed to his side and got in.

"So where are we going." She asked as he began to drive.

"Now we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would we love?"

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope." He said while smiling.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to drive, it seems as if they had arrived at their destination in seconds because before they knew it he could see Marcel's restaurant. He parked the car and opened her door and led her to the opening.

"Ah Klaus, always a pleasure." Marcel said as he embraced Klaus in a bro hug. "This must be the lovely lady you mentioned." He said turning his attention to Caroline, causing Klaus to look embarrassed. "Marcel, pleasure to meet you." He said as he took her hand and shook it.

"Caroline." She said as she smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll show you guys to your seats."

As Marcel led them to their seats, Klaus walking side by side with Caroline he instinctually put his hand on the small of her back to help guide her through the people. The contact sent slight shivers down Caroline's spine. It was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcomed. She couldn't help but to notice how much of a gentleman he was the way he always opened the car door for her, the way he was pulling her chair out right now. As they sat down and were given the menus she couldn't help but to stare at him and notice how beautiful he really was.

"What?" He smiled when he caught her staring.

"Uh- nothing I was just thinking about how gentlemanly you are." He smiled at her response.

"Well love I am a strong believer in chivalry not being dead."

* * *

About an hour and a half later they were putting on their coats and beginning to make their way outside. They were smiling and carrying on the little conversations they had begun in the restaurant when suddenly Caroline's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Oh my god Klaus it's snowing." She said as she grabbed onto his hand and smiled at the sight of hundreds of little snowflakes landing on the New Orleans pavement.

"I can see that, love." He chuckled at her excitement. "Haven't you ever seen snow before?" He asked teasingly. She playfully shoved his shoulder, never letting go of his hand.

"Well I have but not often, it rarely snows here."

"True, but I hope you know this does change our plans."

"How come?"

"I was planning on taking you to seen an outdoor film, but as you can see that will have to be put off until another time."

"Well we can do something else."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, it's the holidays. Let's do something Christmasy."

"I'm not quite sure that's a word love. But honestly Christmas was never my favorite holiday. I don't even put up a tree." She looked at him as if he was a fucking glittery sparkling rainbow colored unicorn. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't put up a tree?"

"Never saw the need too." He could almost see the gears turning in her head. Before he could register what was happening she was pulling him by his hand the way down the street in the opposite direction of his car. "Caroline, where are we going?"

"To find you a Christmas Tree." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But love, I don't need a Christmas Tree." She then turned to face him.

"Everyone needs a Christmas Tree on Christmas." She stated with a hint of sadness in her voice. He could literally feel himself caving in. He sighed.

"Can we at least take the car?" She grinned and nodded upon hearing his request and then proceeded to drag him towards the car.

* * *

After much googling and GPS mapping they pulled up to a Christmas Tree farm.

"Seriously? These things exist?" He questioned as they got out of the car.

"Yes, now come on Scrooge we need to find you the perfect tree." She said as she easily slipped her hand into his and led him around.

He noticed how well her hands fit in his, how fragile and small they felt. For once in his life he didn't care that someone was giving him orders, he was more than willing to follow her anywhere. _What the hell is it about her that makes me this way? _He shook the thoughts out of his mind, he didn't really want to question it, because honestly in this moment he was happy.

"For the record I'm not a Scrooge, I never said I hated Christmas I merely implied I didn't care for it." He said as he smiled at her.

She noticed how safe she felt with her hand encased in his. She noticed how she could tell him to do something and he wouldn't get mad or even question it he would just follow, and he barely even knew her. She noticed how beautiful his smile was, and how he had those cute dimples. But what she noticed the most was how happy he made her, she hadn't felt this care free in a while.

She didn't reply to his words, just smiled at him and continued her search for the perfect tree. It took a while but she eventually found it, it wasn't too big, wasn't too small. He even admitted it would look good in his apartment. He noticed that above the tree was a mistletoe, and she happened to be standing under it.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in all Christmas traditions?" He asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Without giving her a reason, he pressed his lips to hers in a swift motion. It took her a few seconds to react but she eventually kissed back. It was a sweet kiss, really. When they pulled away, they stayed with the heads real close.

"I guess all Christmas traditions aren't so bad." He said as they smiled at each other.

After they had it cut and prepared and loaded on the top of his car they were in his car on their way again.

"You know the elevator in my apartment is broken, so you will be helping me drag this tree up 5 flights of stairs." He looked over at her while they stopped at a red light.

"How about you carry the tree, and ill carry the decorations."

"Decorations?"

"Yes decorations, you cant have a plain tree in your living room that's weird."

"And where will we get these decorations?"

"My house." She stated matter-of-factly.

"So were making a pit stop at your house?" He asked, not really feeling to have a confrontation with her brother.

"Yep."

"Will your brother be home?" _Shit. I forgot about Matt. _

"Well yes, but ill go in and get them and get out without him knowing."

"You have this all planned out don't you."

"Yep." She said as she smiled over at him.

* * *

After a quick stop at her house in which Caroline used her "ninja skills," which she liked to call them, to retrieve a rather large box of ornaments. They were finally on their way to his apartment and they were both thinking very similar thoughts.

_Oh my god I'm going to his house. What if he thinks I was being suggestive? What if he wants to have sex? Oh my god, get a grip Caroline! He's not going to make you do anything you don't want to. You're going to help him put up a tree and that is all. _She took a deep breath and hoped she was right.

_Fuck I left that place in a mess, what is she thinks I'm sloppy? I hope she doesn't think I'm going to pressure her into anything. I knew Christmas Trees were a bad idea! Calm yourself Niklaus, it'll probably just be fun, you'll just put up the tree together and everything will be okay. _He sighed and hoped he was right.

* * *

Many minutes later they were both standing and trying to catch their breath on the 5th floor landing of his apartment staircase.

"You know I really hoped you were joking about the elevator." Caroline said as she adjusted the box in her arms.

"I wish I was joking love, this tree probably weighs more than me!" He exclaimed as he walked towards his apartment, tree in tow. She could tell he wasn't really mad or anything, so she followed.

As he opened the door and motioned for her to enter first she couldn't help but to stop and admire his apartment. Sure it wasn't much in size but it was beautiful, it was covered in works of art that were all breath taking.

"Sorry there isn't much room, you can move some stuff and put the box on the coffee table." He said as he dragged the tree to the corner of the room and set it up on a stand.

* * *

After a while when the tree was up properly and they had already strung lights on it they began going through the ornaments. He began to laugh as he picked up what he was sure was a hand made ornament.

"Hey I made that when I was like 6, don't laugh!" She said as she herself laughed at the awkward clay thing.

"I'm sorry love, but what is it even suppose to be?" He said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I don- It's abstract!"

"Ah I see, you're a true visionary." He said with the best straight face he could give.

She couldn't help but to laugh at his comment. After many more crappy handmade ornaments, and some sentimental glass ones with stories behind them, they were finally done.

"It looks beautiful Caroline, thank you." He said as he looked at the tree.

"Don't thank me, it was nothing. Everyone deserves an amazing tree, decorated with my amazing ornaments." She said as she giggled. He was glad to see her self-confidence; you could barely tell it was the same girl from weeks ago.

"That may be true, but not everyone gets the opportunity, and thank you for giving me the opportunity." He said sincerely.

"You can repay me by telling me who painted all these magnificent pieces. Do you collect art?" She said as she gestured around the room.

"Something like that, they were all made by the same person."

"Oh really, wh- oh my god you painted all these."

"I believe so love."

"They're amazing." She smiled, and it made his heart soar because he truly felt like his art meant something for once because it put a smile on his face. He suddenly got an idea.

"Wait here." He said as he got up and went into his 'studio' and picked up a painting he made a really long time ago.

"I want you to have this." He said as he handed it to her. "It was one of my first paintings."

Her fingers traced around the snowflake that covered the canvas.

"How old were you?"

"About 10 or 11 give or take, I did it after my first time witnessing a snowfall."

"It's amazing." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Love you don't have to lie, it's a painting done by an 11 year old."

"And it's amazing, thank you." She said as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime Caroline, anytime. It's getting late, would you like a ride home?"

"Yes please." She smiled as he helped her into her coat and led the way.

* * *

As they were parked a few house down from her house they were readying their goodbyes.

"So Caroline, will you do me the honor of going on a second date with me? Maybe we can catch that outdoor film?"

"I would love too." She said as she smiled.

"I'll call you." He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know how she would react. But before he could do anything she leaned over and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"See you soon." She said as she got out the car and made her way to her house.

Niklaus smiled to himself as he drove away, all the way home.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, two souls went to bed completely at ease. And two souls finally got a good nights rest.

* * *

**A/N : Reviewing means a lot to me guys. Hope everyone has a good new year!**


	7. Chapter 6: Help me, please

**AN: I hope you're all having a good year so far. I already broke my new years resolution :c But here's a new chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me = Owner of nothing. **

* * *

" Being unwanted, unloved, uncared for, forgotten by everybody, I think that is a much greater hunger, a much greater poverty than the person who has nothing to eat. " – Mother Teresa

* * *

Caroline Forbes was an over-thinker. She could take any simple situation and think of a million outcomes and almost none of them were good. For example, it had been 6 days since with her date with Klaus, and he still hadn't called her. See most people would think "Oh he owns his own club he must be busy." But Caroline, being Caroline, thought that the 6-day period was a sign that she didn't fit Niklaus Mikaelson's standard. She sighed as the thoughts returned to her mind, _I'm just a needy unwanted girl, he has a lot going for him, I bet any girl on that side would willingly throw themselves at him. He was sweet and perfect. Maybe he didn't feel comfortable with me because of the whole different sides thing, maybe I wasn't pretty enough, maybe no one could really love m- . _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the feeling of Stefan poking her with his pencil.

"What do you want Stefan, I'm trying to take notes." She asked irritated.

"Yeah? Then why's your book closed grumpy? What's going on?" He asked softly. She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer, try again." He quipped.

"Klaus hasn't called me since our date, and I don't think he wants to see me again." She said sadly.

"But you said the date went really well and that he even requested a second date." Stefan said confused.

"Yeah, but maybe he was just saying that so he wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"Caroline, if he's honestly that stupid it's his loss."

"Yeah but I really liked him, he was so sweet to me. It just felt nice you know." She said as she put her head down. "Take notes for me." She said, her voice muffled from being tucked away under her arms.

Stefan sighed to himself as he looked over at his best friend. He hated seeing her sad, in all their 15 years or so of friendship Stefan could never stand to see her sad. He loved her like a sister, and you know brothers, any guy that makes their sister sad automatically deserves to get punched in the fucking face. So Stefan, being Stefan, decided he would stop and see this Niklaus and thoroughly introduce his fist to the man's face.

* * *

Now you have to understand, Niklaus' reason for not calling was really simple, he didn't want to seem desperate. He honestly felt that he had come on a bit strong and he didn't want to scare her off considering she did just get out of a relationship. Considering this is the first time in a long time that Klaus felt something for someone who wasn't family he wanted to take things slow to make sure he knew what he was doing. He liked her, he really really liked her.

"'Bekah?" He said looking across the table he was sitting at to his little sister.

"Yes Nik?"

"What is the right amount of time to wait before asking for a second date?"

"Niklaus, can't this question wait until after we're done working?" Elijah asked solemnly as he looked over some sheets with copious amounts of information written on them.

"Oh come on Elijah let him ask his questions, Nik's never been interested in a girl before. I was starting to think he was batting for the other team."

"Kol, Shut up. And as for your question Nik, I don't have an answer, just do whatever you think is right." Rebekah said as she got up. "I'll be right back." She said as she left the back office and began to walk out of club, only to run into a very, very solid body. "Oh I'm sorry, we're closed."

" Oh I know, I just wanted to speak to Niklaus."

"And who might you be?"

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

"And what business do you have with my brother Mr. Salvatore?"

"I want to know his intention regarding my bestfriend."

"Oh, I see your Caroline's friend. Wait here, I'll go get Nik."

_Hmmm, she was interesting. Caroline didn't mention Klaus having a sister. _Stefan thought as he waited for her to return. _This place doesn't look too bad. Seems pretty nice actually, better than some of the clubs on my side. _He thought to himself. Before he knew it, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sticking a hand out to him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, however you can call me Klaus."

"Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said as he shook the man's hand.

"I believe you have some questions for me regarding _your_ _Best Friend." _He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He recognized the man as the one Caroline had arrived with the day of their date.

"Not really a questions as much as a statement."

"Which is?"

"Don't fuck with her."

"Pardon?"

"Don't play with her feelings, don't mess with her, I'm sick and tired of watching people take advantage of her and if you planned on being one of those people then forget it. I wont let it happen." Niklaus had to say it shocked him that he thought that of him. But he also felt a sense of relation to the man; he understood what it was like to play the protective role in someone's life. He immediately liked him more than he did her brother.

"What made you think I was "fucking" with her?" Klaus asked calmly.

"The lack of communication on your part."

"She could've called me too you know."

"But you said you would call her, seriously don't you know how this whole dating thing works?"

"Honestly, no."

"Well basically, you see your sister?"

"Yeah?" He said rather confused.

"Treat Caroline the way you would want her to be treated or you will answer to me." Stefan said warningly as he began to make his exit. Niklaus liked this man, he reminded him of himself. Part of him was glad that Caroline had him as a friend because it didn't seem like her useless brother was doing any good.

"Stefan." Niklaus called out, causing Stefan to turn back around. "Bring her here tomorrow night."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care for her." He stated simply.

Stefan didn't voice his response, rather he just nodded and turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she walked down the street alone. _Stefan and his stupid doctors appointment, my ass could be sitting in a warm car right about now. _She thought as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Keeping her head down to avoid the wind she couldn't help but bump into the person walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm so sor-" She stopped short when she realized _who_ she ran into.

"Caroline." He breathed.

"T-Tyler."

"What have you been up too lately." He asked casually, as if they were just old friends.

"Nothing."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Do you want a ride? It's pretty chilly out."

"No it's fine my house isn't that far." She said as she tried to walk around him, but he grasped onto her arm gently, causing her to panic.

"Come on Caroline, I remember how far your house is and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm fine Tyler, really. You don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"But I insist, it's no trouble at all." He said as he gently tugged her towards his car. She knew it'd be best to just not resist, she couldn't run from Tyler forever.

As she slid into his car she could hear the blood pumping throughout her body, the loud thumping of her heart filling her ears. She didn't even hear him ask if she wanted to turn the heat up.

"Caroline." He said one more time, causing her to look over at him. "The heat?"

"No, it's fine." She said softly, causing him to smile at her. It shocked her because it was the same smile she used to see at the beginning of their relationship. When she was a cheerleader, and he was a jock, and they were prom king and queen.

They drove in mostly silence until they were about 3 or so minutes from her house. Tyler was the one to break the silence.

"I miss you, Caroline."

"I-I-" She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Look I understand if you don't feel the same, I-" He sighed. "I was pretty terrible to you. You deserved better, but I wasn't all bad. You have to remember the good times too Caroline."

"I remember." She said barely audible.

"You were my princess you know, I loved you more than anything else." He said seriously.

"Tyler, I don't know what to say."

"Have lunch with me, please? Saturday. You don't have to if you don't want to. It would just be nice to spend some time with you again, like old times."

"I'll think about it." She smiled at him sadly, the back of her mind doubting his intentions.

"That's all I ask." He said as he pulled up to her house and she got out. "You'll be mine soon, Caroline." He said to himself as he watched her walk into her house.

"Was that Tyler?" Matt asked as soon as she came inside.

"It was but don't freak out, he was just driving me home because Stefan bailed."

"Did he try anything?" You could easily tell Matt was frustrated by Caroline's actions.

"He didn't, he was actually very sweet and civilized."

"It's all a façade Caroline. Why do you always fall for it?" Matt asked harshly.

"Why can't you just choose to see the good in people?" She retorted.

"Sorry I'm not stupid enough to see the good in people that constantly hurt me."

_So that's what he thinks, that I'm stupid. _Caroline didn't feel the need to reply, instead she walked away from her big brother and went to her room, she could hear him call out to her but she didn't care. She just flopped on her bed and chose to ignore him.

* * *

The next day, Caroline awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in, except there was some drool and her alarm clock was blaring.

"Ugh, nope. Not today." She said out loud as she silenced her alarm. _Eh Fridays are never productive anyway. _ She thought as crawled back into her comfy position, quickly grabbing her phone to send a quick text to Stefan telling him she wasn't going to be there and to take notes for her.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson acted like a lot of things, a stubborn jackass, and a bratty four year old, but never had he actually acted like a nervous teenage boy, not even when he was a teenage boy. He always had an air of confidence when it came to women, but with Caroline he can't help but to feel as if he was nothing but a boy. Which is how he came to find himself in his current predicament, sitting on Elijah's couch listening to him and Rebekah talk about the proper way to try and court someone. _At least Kol's not here. _He thought to himself before refocusing on his siblings.

_Always compliment her, ask her how her day was, talk about her feelings, never make her pay for anything, be a gentleman, seriously how do they even know these things, Elijah's been with the same girl forever and Rebekah is never with the same guy for more than two dates. _He thought to himself.

"Niklaus are you paying attention?"

"Yes, be a gentleman, I heard you carry on." He said as he began to get lost in his own head again. _What if I fuck it up? What if she doesn't like me after this last week? What if she's moved on? What if sh- _His thoughts were interrupted by a pillow to the head. He immediately looked to Rebekah. "What was that for?"

"You were thinking, not listening Nik."

"Well Elijah's boring." He stated in a rather childlike tone.

"He may be boring but he has a girlfriend." This caused both of the Mikaelson men in the room to frown.

"I am not boring."

"I can get a girlfriend." They both said at once.

"Well you" she said pointing to Niklaus. "Prove it. And you" this time pointing to Elijah. "Stop wearing suits all day, it makes you _look _boring."

"Fine." Both brothers stated. One finding it more of a challenge, the other just wanting to humor his little sister.

* * *

**AN: Send ideas for the next chapter! And review too, tell me anything, tell me about your new year! **


End file.
